Fraud
| corecolor= | bordercolor= | name=Fraud| jname=フロード| tmname=Fraud| text=white| slogan=no | image=Fraud.png| size=230px| caption=Fraud | age=no | years=| gender=Male | hometown=Unknown | region=Unknown | relatives=Kared (father), Unnamed sister | colors=yes| hair=White| eyes=White| trainer=no | game=no | leader=no | team=yes | teamname=Great Gavel | teamrank=Boss | brain=no | anime=no | manga=yes| roundnum=RB21|| roundname=Burst Heart Survival Begins!|}} Fraud (Japanese: フロード) is a character in the Pokémon RéBURST manga. He the boss of the Great Gavel Organization. Character Fraud is a young man who is shrouded in mystery. He seems to be incredibly powerful, as his first opponent in Burst Heart Survival was seen as a nervous wreck after being defeated by him. He seems to enjoy battling against opponents that he deems will entertain him in the process, and gets bored when his expectations aren't met. It is later revealed that Fraud is in fact the boss of Great Gavel, who made himself younger using Great Gavel's technological advancements. In his youth, Fraud was the son of Kared, a wealthy businessman who originally possessed the Burst Heart. In an attempt to stop his father's enemies from attacking them, Fraud stole the Burst Heart and attacked their foes, only for them to attack back. From this point on, Fraud decided to create a peaceful world by gaining a power that would be far too powerful for anyone to try to stand up to. History Fraud first appears as one of the many contestants of the Burst Warrior tournament, Burst Heart Survival. By using his Burst, Fraud passes the preliminary first round known as "Suddenly Bottomless Survival" and makes it to the second round along with the other fifteen remaining contestants. In the next round, "Box Escape Survival", Fraud is paired up against Afron in the B Box. When neither can find out how to escape, they decide to just fight each other in order to be freed from the box. Eventually, Fraud wins, allowing him to pass onto the third round and eliminating Afron from the tournament. In the third round, "Add-up-to-ten Survival", Fraud is given the medal labeled 3, marking him as the seventh to leave their box from the previous round. After some wandering through the forest, he comes across Carola alone and eating. Soon, the two begin their battle and Carola is confident that her Burst can defeat his Burst. Suddenly, Fraud removes the jacket he had been wearing up to this point, revealing his true face. After commenting on his handsomeness, Carola notices the scar on his left arm and recognizes it belonging to someone she knew before. Fraud then smiles devilishly and begins his attack. Fraud defeats Carola and takes her medal, bringing his total up to 11 points and leaves the scene once he hears someone else coming. Later, he is seen being allowed to go to the next round after arriving in the spot where the other winners are. During the break period between the third and fourth rounds, Fraud is seen emerging from the shower while being waited on by a butler. He tells the butler that he had fun in the last round and intends to take down Hariru as he did with Carola because all those who bare their fangs against Great Gavel must have them cut. In the fourth round, "Seesaw Balloon Survival", Fraud is paired up against Hariru. Wanting revenge for what happened to Carola, Hariru attacks Fraud relentlessly only to find out that he is using special movements to take low amounts of damage from the hits. As they battle, Fraud easily knocks down all of Hariru's attacks and throws him back. Eventually, an injured Carola makes it to the stage and reveals the secret to Fraud's true identity that she found out before. Carola reveals that Fraud is, in fact, the boss of Great Gavel. Hariru, shocked that Fraud isn't a middle-aged man like he remembers, is told by Fraud that using the technology of Great Gavel, he managed to reverse his aging. After delivering one more powerful blow to Hariru, Fraud reveals to him that the person who had killed Hariru's father and destroyed his village was actually him and not Arcades like he was led to believe. Furious, Hariru relentlessly attacks Fraud but is unable to land any hits. Eventually, Fraud finishes Hariru off with one of his techniques, eliminating him from the tournament. Soon after, it is revealed that Fraud is actually the owner of Burst Heart Survival. In the final round, Fraud faces off against Ryouga, who aims to avenge Hariru and Carola for the injustices they suffered by Fraud's hands. Fraud and Ryouga face off in the last round, a sumo wrestling-like match, Fair and Square Final Match. Fraud proves to be powerful with his ability to absorb Ryouga's energy and using it to power his own attacks. With his "Metal X Hand", Fraud uses his incredible power to destroy the stage. Despite knocking Ryouga into the water, the young man is able to remember his past and gains the strength to get up and fight again. Having gotten back onto what little parts of the stage remain, Ryouga continues his battle against Fraud and eventually notices his attacks are doing a little damage to him. With the advice of the now-awakened Hariru, Ryouga focuses all of his power into one attack and strikes Fraud. The attack works and Fraud's left arm eventually breaks apart and explodes, turning it back into its previous shape. The two fighters are left exhausted and they both throw one final punch, sending each other into the water below while Pauline begins the countdown to end the fight. She finally finishes the countdown and the match ends in a tie between the two Burst Warriors. Sometime later, Fraud is seen recovering in liquid-filled tube at the Great Gavel headquarters and is informed by his strategic adviser Gerubu that Ryouga has obtained six Burst Hearts needed to find Arcades but has a plan already set out to deal with him. After it is revealed that , , and have been captured, Fraud smiles with the knowledge that three certain individuals will make now their appearance. Sometime later, after the Three Generals are defeated, Gerubu returns with their Burst Hearts. He places them in a machine that sends energy into Fraud, rejuvenating his body and making it much stronger in the process. With Fraud awake once more, Gerubu states that the strongest body has been completed. Later, Hariru and Carola arrive at Great Gavel Headquarters in order to enact their revenge on Fraud. Upon arriving, they find the place in ruins and after asking an injured member, find out that it was Fraud who did it. Fraud comes into the area and greets the two, where he shows off his new body. Hariru and Carola immediately Burst, and Fraud does the same to begin their battle. Having gotten stronger by evolving his Burst, Hariru proves evenly matched with Fraud, while Carola is unable to keep up or read their movements. Eventually, Fraud discards his Burst Heart and picks up a new one. He activates Burst, revealing a newer Reshiram Burst form and prepares to face Hariru once more. Despite their best efforts, Fraud's new Burst form proves far too powerful for them and he easily defeats them. Later, with the tracker that Gerubu put on Yappy, Fraud tracks Ryouga's group as they try to escape to where Arcades is. Later, he travels to the island where Ryouga's group landed on and reminisces his past while he travels to his foe's location. Soon after, he encounters Karuta and Rug who fight him in an attempt to buy time for Ryouga. He easily defeats them, but Rug reveals that Ryouga is going to obtain the power of Arcades before fainting. Gerubu praises Fraud's victory and how he can create his ideal world with his new power. However, Fraud reveals to Gerubu that his ideal world does not include him and kills him offscreen. Later, he arrives at Ryouga's location and witnesses him about inherit the power of Arcades. He quickly grabs and throws Miruto at Ryouga, distracting him long enough for Fraud to take Arcades' power for himself. With the power of Arcades, Fraud gained the ability to use multiple Bursts, each of the seventeen Pokémon types. With his new power, Fraud easily defeats Ryouga and announces his plan to destroy the world. To enact this plan, Fraud flies away and goes to Eternal Tower. There, he encounters Pauline, who has now become a reporter investigating the tower with a camera crew. After driving away her assistants with his power, Fraud forces Pauline to broadcast a message. People around the world witness Fraud's plan to rid the world of all pain, suffering, and conflict, by destroying all life so that the world can start anew. After he finishes, he flies up to the tower to begin his plan. Sometime after, Fraud continues his broadcast after several attempts to stop him by the populace have been prevented. Soon after, Ryouga—now with Zekrom's tail added to his Burst form—arrives to stop him. Advertising this as a final show before he destroys life, Fraud and Ryouga begin their final battle. Despite the power he gained after his previous defeat, Ryouga is still unable to beat Fraud's many Burst forms. Fraud continues to attack Ryouga with Burst after Burst until he's barely able to move. Suddenly, the Pokémon from around the world decide to help Ryouga by lending him their power. By doing so, Ryouga gains a massive boost in strength, and he fires a powerful attack at Fraud that is strong enough to turn him to his normal form. Despite this, Fraud isn't defeated and the two continue their battle in their human forms. The two exchange blow after blow, each stating what their idea of peace as they do. After being hit by Ryouga one last time, Fraud tries to attack again, only to be turned into a statue as the consequence of abusing the power of Arcades. Arcades' caretaker arrives at the tower and goes to take the statue of Fraud back onto the island. Pokémon On hand is Fraud's second known Pokémon. Fraud uses Reshiram to Burst, allowing him to use the abilities that Reshiram possesses.}} Discarded is Fraud's first known Pokémon. Fraud uses Bisharp to Burst, allowing him to use the abilities that Bisharp possesses. During the battle with Hariru and Carola at the Great Gavel Headquarters, Fraud threw away Bisharp's Burst Heart and switched to Reshiram's.}} Burst As a user of Burst, Fraud can use the abilities of the Pokémon he combines with, his Bisharp and Reshiram. After gaining Arcades' power, he gains the ability to use a variety of different Bursts without a Burst Heart. Known techniques Bisharp In this form, the blades on Fraud's body are all used as powerful weapons. *Shield Shred (Japanese: 鉄壁斬刻, literally Iron Wall Hew, read as シールドシュレッド, Shield Shred). Fraud creates a large dome surrounding himself. If anything touches the shield, Fraud moves his arm quickly to cut it in two. *Axed Shred (Japanese: 斧頭斬刻, literally Axe-Head Hew, read as アックスドシュレッド, Axed Shred). Fraud stores energy into the axe-like top of his helmet. He then releases it in the form of a blade of energy at the opponent. *Metal X Hand (Japanese: 剛鉄巨腕, literally Strong-Iron Giant Arm, read as メタルエクスハンド, Metal X Hand); also known as Invincible (Japanese: 無敵, literally Invincible, read as インビンシブル, Invincible). Fraud glows with energy and makes the blade on his left arm grow several times larger. The blade has the ability to absorb the energy of other attacks, rejuvenating Fraud and making the attack more powerful in the process. Reshiram In this form, Fraud gains the ability to manipulate fire to create powerful explosions. The full extent of this form is unknown as he gave it up after gaining the power of Arcades. Samurott In this form, Fraud is shown to have the ability to manipulate water. *Aqua Emission (Japanese: 激流放射, literally Torrent Emission; alternatively 激流砲射, literally Torrent Cannon; read as アクアエミッション, Aqua Emission). Fraud shoots a powerful blast of water from his hands at the opponent. Golurk In this form, Fraud can manipulate the earth for his attacks. Due to it being a Ground-type Burst, Fraud is immune to Electric-type attacks. *Ground Upper (Japanese: 大地昇拳, literally Earth Rising Fist, read as グランドアッパー, Ground Upper). Fraud shoves his fist into the ground, sending a spike of earth flying up at the opponent. *Dazzling Machine (Japanese: 幻惑連拳, literally Bewitching Consecutive Punch, read as ダズリングマシーン, Dazzling Machine). Fraud's hands glow with energy and he sends a whip of energy at the opponent. Zebstrika In this form, Fraud can manipulate electricity to be used in attacks. *Lightning Slash (Japanese: 電撃切裂, literally Blitz Tear, read as ライトニングスラッシュ, Lightning Slash). Fraud shoots a blade of electricity from his horns at the opponent. Braviary In this form, Fraud can manipulate the wind to be used in attacks. With his large wings, Fraud has the ability to soar through the air. *Claw Wind (Japanese: 鉤爪翼風, literally Talon Wing Wind, read as クローウィンド, Claw Wind). Fraud dashes at the opponent, creating a tornado that traps them inside as he passes them. Hydreigon In this form, Fraud gains the ability to shoot dark-colored flames from the Hydreigon heads on his hands. Beartic In this form, Fraud gains the ability to manipulate ice. *Tundra Scream (Japanese: 吹雪絶叫, literally Blizzard Scream, read as ツンドラスクリーム, Tundra Scream). Fraud sends a powerful tornado of cold wind at the opponent. Escavalier In this form, Fraud gains two lances that he can use to stab an opponent with. *Aiguille Prick (Japanese: 鋭針突刺, literally Needle Pierce, read as エギーユプリック, Aiguille Prick). Fraud rushes at the opponent and stabs them with the two lances on his arms. Garbodor In this form, Fraud gains the ability to fire sludge at the opponent. Reuniclus In this form, Fraud gains the power to manipulate objects with his mind. Serperior In this form, Fraud gains the ability to shoot vines from his body. Emboar In this form, Fraud gains the ability to manipulate fire in addition to powerful strength. Gigalith In this form, Fraud gains the ability to manipulate the earth to be used as weapons. *Rock Drop (Japanese: 岩壁落下, literally Rock Wall Drop, read as ロックドロップ, Rock Drop). Fraud pulls up a powerful pillar of stone and smashes it on top of the opponent. File:Fraud Burst Bisharp.png|Fraud in his Bisharp Burst form File:Fraud Burst Reshiram.png|Fraud in his Reshiram Burst form File:Fraud Burst Reshiram young.png|Fraud in his Reshiram Burst form as a young man File:Fraud Burst Samurott.png|Fraud in his Samurott Burst form File:Fraud Burst Golurk.png|Fraud in his Golurk Burst form File:Fraud Burst Zebstrika.png|Fraud in his Zebstrika Burst form File:Fraud Burst Braviary.png|Fraud in his Braviary Burst form File:Fraud Burst Hydreigon.png|Fraud in his Hydreigon Burst form File:Fraud Burst Beartic.png|Fraud in his Beartic Burst form File:Fraud Burst Escavalier.png|Fraud in his Escavalier Burst form File:Fraud Burst Garbodor.png|Fraud in his Garbodor Burst form File:Fraud Burst Reuniclus.png|Fraud in his Reuniclus Burst form File:Fraud Burst Serperior.png|Fraud in his Serperior Burst form File:Fraud Burst Emboar.png|Fraud in his Emboar Burst form File:Fraud Burst Gigalith.png|Fraud in his Gigalith Burst form File:Fraud Shield Shred.png|Creating a protective dome. Named "Shield Shred" File:Fraud Axed Shred.png|Firing a powerful blade of energy. Named "Axed Shred" File:RB40.png|Creating a giant bladed arm. Named "Metal X Hand" File:Fraud Metal X Hand.png|Metal X Hand powered up File:Fraud Aqua Emission.png|A shot of water. Named "Aqua Emission" File:Fraud Ground Upper.png|A spike of earth sent straight up. Named "Ground Upper" File:Fraud Lightning Slash.png|A blade of electricity. Named "Lightning Slash" File:Fraud Claw Wind.png|A tornado that traps the opponent. Named "Claw Wind" File:Fraud Dazzling Machine.png|A blade of energy. Named "Dazzling Machine" File:Fraud Tundra Scream.png|A tornado of frozen wind. Named "Tundra Scream" File:Fraud Aiguille Prick.png|A powerful double stab. Named "Aiguille Prick" File:Fraud Rock Drop.png|A stone pillar smashed onto the opponent. Named "Rock Drop" File:Fraud face.png|Fraud's face, uncovered File:Fraud older.png|Fraud, prior to reversing his age File:Fraud young.png|Fraud as a young man Names Category:Pokémon RéBURST characters